Our Dreams
by Timeye
Summary: Allen ne savait pas quoi répondre à la question anodine de Lenalee :"Que comptez-vous faire à la fin de cette guerre ?", alors il avait menti. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer cette terrible vérité. No Pairing - TERMINÉE -


**Je ne possède pas Man. Tous les personnages appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

**Our Dreams**

_Par Timeye_

Le soleil était à son zénith, éclairant la cafétéria du nouveau QG de la Congrégation de l'Ordre. Les traqueurs mangeaient paisiblement, assis à une distance raisonnable de la table des exorcistes la plupart discutaient entre eux tandis que les autres fixaient mi-stupéfaits mi-dégoutés, le Destructeur du Temps inhaler son « repas ». Jerry s'affaissait à ses occupations, cuisinant en chantonnant au fond de sa cuisine les quelques scientifiques ayant pu échapper à leur rôle d'esclave profitaient de leur pause bien méritée.

Dans le fond de la cafétéria, était assise la quasi totalité des exorcistes, accompagné de Johnny. Tous discutaient jovialement. L'Ordre Noir grappillait, depuis quelques temps, du terrain sur les Noah. Le recensement de potentielles activités du Comte avait considérablement diminué, leur offrant le luxe de s'octroyer quelques jours de vacances. Les plus optimistes des membres y voyaient même une lueur d'espoir quant à l'issue favorable de la guerre

Kanda savourait tranquillement ses soba, réfrénant les aspects meurtriers de son aura envers le Lapin Roux qui menaçait sa paix intérieure; Allen inhalait ses plats sous le regard désapprobateur de Link, créant ainsi des monticules de montagnes posées sur la table arrière Timcanpy fixait Timothy qui tentait de l'appâter, brochettes de mitarashi dangos en mains, empruntées secrètement dans l'assiette d'Allen. Lavi s'était lancé, en de grands élans de voix, dans une discussion animée avec Johnny sur le triste sort des employés de la section scientifique, faisant rire discrètement Miranda par des mimiques exagérées Krory, inconscient de l'environnement agité qui l'entourait, repu par son repas, somnolait paisiblement en pensant à sa vie avec Eliade. Seul Chaoji, dont la haine et la fierté l'étouffaient, manquait au tableau. Lenalee, sœur exorciste du Grand Intendant, profitait du moment présent en remplissant ses yeux de ces précieux souvenirs.

Bizarrement, au plus profond d'elle-même, la vue de ce spectacle lui lacérait le cœur à l'en faire saigner. La raison ? La jeune chinoise prenait peu à peu conscience de la famille éphémère qui peuplait son monde.

La guerre les avait réunis. La guerre les avait soudés. Tous étaient désormais liés par l'expérience des combats, la dureté des missions, les évasions en douce de l'infirmerie, mais aussi par les morts. En les voyant rire ainsi, Lenalee se rendait compte, au rythme où avançait les choses, qu'ils seraient tous séparer. A la fin de la guerre, chacun redeviendrait la personne qu'il était avant. Tous s'aventureraient sur des chemins opposés. Et au plus profond de son être, la jeune fille ne souhaitait pas sa fin. Comme tous, elle désirait la fin des massacres orchestrés par les membres de la famille Noah. Mais dans un souhait égoïste, elle ne voulait être séparée de ses compagnons d'arme, sa famille, les fragments de son monde pour qui elle vivait.

Lenalee avait pris conscience de cette réalité en entendant les dires de l'inspecteur Leverrier, jubilant à l'approche de leur victoire. Depuis, elle prenait grand soin à sauvegarder précieusement, dans les méandres de sa mémoire, les souvenirs de l'ensemble des moments passés avec les membres de l'Ordre.

« Dites » commença-t-elle d'un ton clair. Tous semblèrent interloqués par son interpellation et lui accordèrent leur attention Kanda daignait même lui jeter un regard. Enthousiaste par tant de bonté vis-à-vis de l'épéiste insociable qu'elle avait pu connaitre, la jeune fille reprit des couleurs et continua d'un ton gai : « Que comptez-vous faire à la fin de cette guerre ? »

La question paraissait culottée, ne laissant nullement présager la mort d'un quelconque exorciste.

« En voilà une drôle de question, Lenalady » répondit Lavi avec un sourire

« Je me disais juste… hé bien… la guerre ne durera pas éternellement, n'est-ce pas ? » commença Lenalee, bredouille. « Donc, nos innocences disparaîtront et chacun reprendra une vie normale. Je suis juste curieuse de vos rêves ou de vos projets » acheva-t-elle sans remarquer l'étrange lueur prostrée jaillissant des yeux du Destructeur du Temps.

Il y eut un silence. La plupart des exorcistes présents étaient noyés dans leurs pensées profondes, pris de court par la question de Lenalee Timothy étirait les joues de Tim qui s'était fait prisonnier du jeune exorciste, le regard grave. Certainement était-il en grande conversation avec son innocence. Miranda triturait ses doigts fins songeant à la question; Link scrutait Allen dont le regard s'était brusquement terni Kanda déposait ses baguettes à côté de son bol, son repas était achevé Krory se réveillait lentement de son état de semi-somnolant tandis que Lavi attendait patiemment le déroulement des évènements.

« Etant un apprenti Bookman » commença finalement Lavi « mon rôle est d'observer et de relater le déroulement des guerres avec neutralité. Donc si tôt celle-ci achevée, moi et Gramps repartiront surement en enregistrer une autre. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui manque » murmura-t-il pour lui, avec le défaitisme d'un vétéran las du monde dans lequel il vivait.

« Et toi Lena ? » ajouta-t-il ?

« Avec Nii-san, nous prévoyons de retourner en Chine et d'y reconstruire notre maison pour nous y installer définitivement » répondit-elle d'une joie feinte

Un voile de tristesse assombrit son regard à la mention de sa maison. Elle revoyait l'attaque des Akumas, entendait les voix lointaines de ses parents lui sommant de rester cachée chaque parcelle de son être ressentait la peur et le désarroi produit par la découverte de sa maison en ruine, les vêtements de ses parents jonchant salement au sol. Elle se rappelait de l'arrivée des traqueurs, de la lumière qui avait jaillit de l'innocence à son approche. Elle se rappelait de son enlèvement forcée vers l'Ordre sous les cris désespérés de son frère qui, les jambes ayant souffert sous les débris, courait gauchement à en perdre haleine, malgré la douleur causée. Les larmes lui montèrent aux eux.

« Je… je pensais… peut-être… ouvrir ma propre horlogerie de retour en Allemagne. » hasarda timidement Miranda. Puis, voyant le regard que ces compagnons lui lançait, elle ajouta « Euh… non, je n'ai rien dit… Désolée ! »

« Il ne faut que tu t'excuses Miranda. Nous sommes juste étonnés par ton initiative. »

« Est-ce si mauvais que ça, Lenalee ? » s'inquiéta l'allemande en perdant peu à peu des couleurs.

« Bien sur que non, Miranda. » rassura Allen « Au contraire, c'est une très bonne initiative de ta part. Je suis sur que tu y arriveras » continua-t-il d'un ton bienveillant.

« Je suis du même avis que Bean Sprout » acheva Lavi d'un ton optimiste

« Ne fais pas comme Bakanda, Lavi. » grogna le Destructeur du Temps « Mon nom est Allen. A-L-L-E-N !»

« Tch. Tu as un problème, MO-YA-SHII ? » lança Kanda d'une voix cinglante, insistant particulièrement sur le _Moyashi_

« Et toi Kanda, que comptes-tu faire ? » tenta Lenalee avant que le feu ne vienne aux poudres.

« Laisse tomber, Lenalee. Bakanda n'est pas assez intelligent pour savoir faire autre chose que se battre. »

« Tched. »

Kanda, qui s'était plus tôt levé, s'assit bruyamment sans répliquer. Malgré l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait, la remarque de l'autre exorciste l'avait affecté – d'une façon infime. Ni Allen ni aucun autre exorciste autour de cette table ne connaissait réellement son passé. Il n'avait été crée que dans le seul but de vaincre les Akumas, et cela s'arrêtait là. Avec Tiedoll, l'épéiste avait peu à peu découvert les plaisirs simples qu'offrait la vie. Très vite, à ses heures perdues, Kanda s'était pris d'affection pour les plantes. Leur présence lui était relaxante et il appréciait en prendre soin. Mais il se gardait bien de le dire.

Voyant que sa question avait fait chou blanc – mais il s'agit tout de même de Kanda-, la jeune fille se rabattit sur Krory. Ce dernier pensait faire sa vie ailleurs, se mêler à la population et trouver du travail. Se faire accepter par l'Ordre, en avait fait un homme nouveau, sans honte de son physique. Quant'à Johnny, ce dernier assurait vouloir rester un scientifique.

« Moi, je retournerai avec Emilia à l'orphelinat. Et je recommencerai à embêter la dirigeante » lança Timothy, le sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « Elle me manque » murmura-t-il

« C'est un très beau rêve Timothy.» dit Allen en lui tapotant affectueusement la tête.

Bien que surpris du geste, Timothy se laissa faire : mis à part la directrice, personne ne lui avait témoigné une grande affection. Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi avec lui. Le jeune exorciste savait ce que ressentait Timothy. Après tout, l'enfant ressemblait en beaucoup de points à celui qu'il fut autrefois. Aussi était-ce pour cela qu'Allen se montrait d'une bienveillance à son égard. Comme le grand frère qu'il aurait voulu avoir dans sa jeunesse : la présence qui rassure et dissipe les doutes, celle qui soutient et protège. Non. Allen ne voulait que Timothy souffre des manques dont il avait lui-même souffert.

« Tu l'encourages à embêter les autres ! Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Allen~ » s'écria Lavi dans une pose dramatique.

« Mais pas du tout ! Je disais que souhaiter revoir les gens qu'on aime est un beau rêve » se défendit l'intéressé

« Et toi Allen ? Tout le monde a répondu à la question sauf toi… Que comptes-tu faire à la fin de la guerre ? » s'enquit la jeune chinoise

Il eut un long silence durant lequel Allen semblait retourner la question en long, en large, et en travers.

« Je n'y ai jamais réellement réfléchi. » avoua-t-il en tapotant sa lèvre inférieure de son index ganté. « J'irai voir Mana » déclara-t-il finalement sans ombrage. « J'irai peut-être voir Narain et sa sœur puis j'irai rendre visite à Mother et à Baba pour leur annoncer la mort présumée de mon maître… » Allen fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Je pense retourner ensuite en Angleterre ou partir à la recherche de ma famille, si j'en ai une… »

Le jeune exorciste ne ressentit ni le froid qu'il avait jeté sur l'assemblée ni le regard perçant de Link et inquisiteur de Lavi.

« Et tu ne veux pas d'une vie moins… mouvementé Bean Sprout ? »

« Je me suis toujours déplacé Lavi. Que ce soit avec le cirque, avec Mana, avec mon Maître ou bien ici à l'ordre. La vie sédentaire ne me conviendrait pas. Et mon nom est Allen. »

La petite foule continua ainsi à bavarder jusqu'à ce que le scientifique se fasse kidnapper par un Reever fou de rage.

**oOo**

« Vous avez menti » déclara Link comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple constat.

« Oh…. Tu avais remarqué » répondit simplement le concerné en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Allen s'affala sur son lit, le ventre repu Timcanpy vint s'échouer entre les cheveux de son Maître. Link se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« Auriez-vous des choses à cacher, Walker ? Sans quoi, je serais contraint de reporter ce fait aux Sphères Supérieurs. »

Allen se redressa, agacé, délogeant ainsi son golem. Il luttait déjà contre son corps qui lui réclamait un bon somme après un repas pareil, ce n'était pas pour subir les interrogatoires de Link.

« Ce n'est pas un vrai mensonge. Disons qu'il s'agissait d'une semi-vérité. »

Allen lança un rapide coup d'œil à l'inspecteur qui se tenait à ses côtés. Son regard le poussa à continuer.

« Vous savez que les innocences sont censées disparaître une fois la guerre finie ? »

« Auriez-vous menti par peur à Mlle Lee que vous ne vivriez qu'avec un seul bras ? » s'enquit Link

« Bien sur que non ! » « Tu as été mis au courant par la branche asiatique de ma défaite contre Tiky ? » murmura Allen, le regard lointain

« En quoi cela a-t-il un lien avec notre affaire ? »

« Mon innocence a bouché le trou que la Tease m'a fait dans le cœur. En fait, je ne vis que grâce à elle… Par conséquent, si elle disparaît à la fin de la guerre, j-»

« Vous disparaitrez avec elle. » termina Link d'un ton neutre. « Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Mlle Lee ? »

« Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se brise par ma faute. Ma disparition avait déjà été un coup brutal pour elle. » murmura-t-il en laissant échapper un bâillement.

« Je ne ferais pas de rapport vu que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le lien qui vous unit au Musicien. »

« Merci Link… » souffla Allen. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son esprit se faisait peu à peu happer par Morphée. « Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge Link. »

« Hn ? »

« Si je pouvais continuer à vivre, je voudrais réellement me rendre aux côtés de Mana, lui demander pardon. Je voudrais me rendre au près des tombes de Narain et sa sœur même si elles sont vides… Je voudrais retrouver une trace de mon passé… Je… »

Le jeune exorciste venait de se faire vaincre par la fatigue et s'était assoupi. Link regarda lentement ce torse chétif monter et descendre aux rythmes des respirations. Son visage semblait serein le masque souriant, fort et intouchable qu'il abordait continuellement venait de tomber. Il ne restait que le réel Allen Walker. Cet enfant au passé trouble, sans repère, abandonné de tous, craint par ceux qu'il lui faisait confiance. Cet enfant à la mission trop lourde pour ses épaules, qui même haïe de tous, continuait à avancer sur son propre chemin. Mais pour l'instant, cet enfant se trouvait loin de ce monde qui s'amusait à l'accabler de malheurs.

« Profitez-bien de cette évasion au pays des rêves, Walker. »

* * *

**Thx to have read that :3**

**J'accepte vos commentaires avec joie et je remercie tous ceux qui ont lus ou commentés mes précédentes fics**

**Timeye~**


End file.
